The Green Willow
by Rain Dropz Of Poison
Summary: This is my second fanfic so I'm getting there but please go easy on me. HiasgixOC and IchigoxOC


Midori's P.O.V:

"Just promise me you won't come back to the Seiretei, unless ordered ok"? I thought about the words coming from my captain, "But sir what if-". "No you stay put and look for any suspicious activity". I sighed, '_Hisagi-kun is so stubborn'_! "Ok I'll stay here with Kuro". I stood on the roof and frowned as Kuro made funny faces at me, "Good bye Midori". "Good night captain". The transmission ended and I wanted to strangle my partner, "Could you please be serious for two seconds"? She tapped her chin and counted, "One, two". I rolled my eyes and messed with the band holding my short hair in a clean pony, "Let's go to Isshin's house and see if we can stay there for the next few days". She put on a straight face and nodded, "Let's not scare them like last time".

I knocked on the door and put the best smile I could muster. "Hello"? My eyes widened. It wasn't Isshin? The door opened and I did what I do best, frown, "Hi Karin". She looked excited and that never happens, "Midori! Kuro"! She hugged me and I almost suffocated. She was much bigger than before. "Karin who's here"? I forgot I wasn't in my Gigai, so when Yuzu saw us she tackled Kuro, but she was ready and the girl hit her with an audible Oof. "Where's your dad"? They both shrugged, "doctors convention". I smiled, and in a cheesy kiddie tone, "Well we're here for the next two days, can we stay here"? Karin shook her head, "Yeah you two can stay in Ichigo's room". And before I knew it I was dragged into the warm home.

"So is he doing ok"? Yuzu was concerned for her brother and I understood, "You should ask Kuro since he is her commander. But I can tell you about Hisagi-kun". She looked at me and laughed, "No I'm good just knowing his name". I shrugged and sipped my tea; "We should go on patrol tonight". Kuro nodded and I put my hand to the sword on my back and Kuro smiled, "Well we are leaving tomorrow night". I stood up and opened the door to the cool night air, "We'll be back in the morning". I shunpoed with Kuro behind me, "You know they worry". I stopped, "When they grow older maybe they will work with us like their brother, but for now they just have to trust us". She smiled and sniffed the air, "something is following us". I turned around and saw a being hurdling towards us, "MOVE"! And with that statement I was hit head on by the unknown person.

"MIDORI1 I swear if you don't wake up I will kill you myself"! When Kuro uttered that I shot up and took in the area. The clinic, we were at least safe, "What hit me"? "Abarai-kun what where you thinking"? I looked at him and smirked, "You are so lucky I didn't split you with Shionaki"! He looked sacred and that was exactly what I wanted from him, "Look I'm sorry but I was told there was a hollow down your way so I decided to check it out". I squinted at him and smiled, "Ok fine I forgive you". He relaxed and I petted his red hair, "You know I always did love your hair". He leaned away in terror and I pouted, "Oh I wasn't going to rip it out or anything gosh"! Kuro laughed and stood up, "You do know you were out for the whole day right? We have to leave now". My eyes almost popped, "Really! Oh well good-bye Renji I'll see you at the Soul Society". "Good-bye Midori". I bowed and Kuro grabbed my wrist pulling me to the Senkaimon gate.

"Captain"? I walked down the halls of the ninth division barracks, alone, looking for my partner. I rounded a corner and stopped to his office and went in, only to see Hisagi Taichou surrounded by papers, "This is why I didn't want to leave". He looked up from a paper and I was already on my knees questioning, "God why did it have to be ME"? I stood back up and sat down in the chair next to his desk and stole a pen from the drawer, "What are you doing"? "I'm working and getting you time off". He nodded and continued with his stack.

After twenty minuets I was done with four stacks of the dreaded paperwork, "Midori-chan you are officially my favorite". I nodded and continued with the papers that I had left, "Well sir I hope I'm not hated by you". He leaned back in his chair and frowned, "By the way we have a new person becoming third seat". I dropped my pen and slowly looked up at him with hate, "We have a new what"? He pushed his chair away from me and stood up, "Since I moved up and so did you the fourth seat did not want to accept the new position so they choose a new third seat". I stood with him and scowled, "I'm getting lunch. What's her name"? "Yuki". My scowl deepened. I went over to he door, and smiled, "Great I already hate her with a passion". "Midori don't be like that". I bowed to him before I slammed the door and stormed down the hall in a rush, "I can't wait to meet _Yuki_ I'm sure she's pretty"? "I think you're pretty". "Shut up Kyoraku".

The ramen in my cup was cold, and so was my mood. I decided to see if Kuro was around but nothing. So I went to the office of Ichigo Kurosaki. "HIA KUROSAKI-KUN~"! Him and the one and only Kuro sat behind his desk with these retarded goofy grins plastered on their faces, "What's going on here"? She stuttered, N-Nothing. What do you need Midori-chan"? I sat down in a chair and threw my arms up exasperated, "I have no say in anything anymore"! They both looked like they were trying really hard not to laugh but I new better, "Ok Midori what do you mean"? I looked at the most recent captain of the fifth division, and grimaced, "We have a new third seat, and I don't even like her name! But Shuuhei thinks she has a lot of potential". "Maybe it what's best for his squad. Why don't you go to meet her and if you don't like her personality period, then tell him". I know to them my expression was far out but I thought his words over and smiled, "Than you I understand much better". I shook his hand and went over to the door, "And Kuro you're a terrible liar".

I went down the hall again and looked at the floorboards and frowned, _'I will have to be friends with her even if I don't like her'_. "Taichou"? I opened his door and stopped. There was a girl with a white bob and a uniform like mine, a mini skirted version of the kosode, "Hiya I'm Yuki". I scowled and seethed, "I know. Taichou I need to talk to you". Yuki kept looking at me in a weird way but I ignored it, "Yeah Midori what do you need"? I looked at Yuki and politely asked, "May I speak with him in private please"? She flashed a dirty look but I dismissed it and sat down in the chair in front of Hisagi, "I don't like her". He slammed his head down on the desk and whined, "Midori why can't you just be kind to people"? I scoffed and crossed my arms, "I am nice to people! But she just infuriates me"! "Ok, ok just show her around the Barracks and show her the office, if you still hate her I'll talk to the head captain about it". I leaned over his desk and put a hand on his hair, and softly stroked it, "This you will thank me for I promise". He shook his head under my grasp and shooed me out, "Go help Yuki"!

"This is my office which I will share with you". The white haired little girl poked her head into the light green and dark gray office, "Ew green". I gazed at the back of her head, hoping it would burst into flames, "Well that's the color it came in, and that's the colors it stays in". She turned to me and scowled, "You shouldn't do that it's ugly". I smiled at my comment and continued down the hallway, towards Captain Hisagi's office. Yuki stood behind me and I went into the white room, "Taichou we're done". He looked up to me and smiled, "Good since it is nine o'clock I'm leaving". I nodded and he put his pen away, "Midori come with me we're going out". I stiffened, "I'm not drinking sir". He crossed his arms and pouted, "Fine then I'll just go with Y-". "NO! I'll go"! That smirk of triumph made me grimace, and follow him out into the hall, "Good bye Yuki".

"Who's going to be there"? "Huh what do you mean"? I sighed and looked up at him, "Who will be meeting us at the bar"? The tattoos on his face stretched as he smiled, "It's just us". The way his words effected me was amazing, I felt like he thought I was important, "Oh really. So is this a date"? The common red tint appeared on his sun kissed cheeks, "N-No. I need to talk to you about Yuki". He moved the cloth covering the door and motioned for me to go first, "Uh no. Ladies first was just an excuse to look at a woman's butt". The look on his face was priceless, "I never thought of it that way". We walked back into an empty room, and sat down, across from each other. I liked making him nervous, but this was different, it made me nervous too? He poured me a glass, and quickly himself, "So list the problems".

"And I mean come on that white hair just makes her look older"! My mind was scrambled. I looked around and then turned to my captain, "Did you pick her because she was pretty"? He stopped mid-drink and looked away from me, "You did"? He put his glass down and stared into my eyes, serious, "Yes, and no. She already has banki Midori! And honestly during the exam she was elegant and graceful. That is something this division needs right now". I looked at him, my mind back in this world and alert; "Are you saying I'm not elegant enough"? My hands rested calmly against the table, "No I'm saying that she is what we need now". "Well I think she's out to get me and will do anything to take my position as an officer". His drunken mind apparently unable to process the words that were coming out of my mouth so I just smiled and stood up, "Sir it's elven and we have work tomorrow so let's go home". I grabbed his hand and pulled him up, "You know Midori I picked you for Lieutenant for your skill, and knowledge". I nodded and felt my face redden, "Sir I know, but you're drunk let's go home". His head rolled around on his neck, "So kind" . . .


End file.
